plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
The is the very first plant obtained in Plants vs. Zombies. It is the only regular offensive plant available until the Snow Pea is unlocked. Description Peashooters have a long tube for a mouth. They shoot Peas which deal damage to Zombies. The Peashooter shoots peas at what is considered a normal rate. In the mini game Zombotany, they are the fist plant/zombie combination found. Suburban Almanac Entry Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Strategy The Peashooter is the main standard source of firepower in your floral arsenal and the first offensive plant available to the player. Peashooters are meant to be planted in the lane of an oncoming zombie, where it will fire upon the zombie with peas until it has been neutralized. Peashooters are useful for early defense, as once the player has sufficient Sun, perhaps from Potato Mines, more powerful offensive plants should be planted instead of the Peashooter. Peashooting plants of any type are not recommended for use in the roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloping angle of the roof unless they are in the first sloped column. The only time when Peashooters and other related plants should be used is when aiming for the Grounded Achievement. They can also be used on the flat portion of the roof, though they may need to be reinforced with Pumpkins, as they become more vulnerable to attacks. Peashooters are great for killing basic Zombies but are not to be used for more powerful zombies. Heat Wave Mini-game The only offensive plants available in this mini-game are Peashooters, which must be used to their full potential. Tough zombies that would normally absorb too many peas appear frequently throughout Heat Wave. The Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as if it was under normal circumstances. However, immediately after shouting into the microphone of the DS, some of the Peashooters on screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas. When this occurs, use these Peashooters to defeat tougher zombies. However, remember to keep them so, as over time, the Peashooters will eventually tire and turn a tint of brown. During the level, some Peashooters may don a brownish tint and slow their shooting. They will exchange their brown tint for an orange one upon shouting into the microphone. Move these Peashooters to a different row from that of the zombies' advance, so as to preserve them for later use. Gallery Peashooter2.png|A Peashooter Cardboard Peashooter.jpg|Cardboard Peashooter Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter Peashooter.PNG|Peashooter Seed Packet File:DS peashooter.JPG|Peashooter from the DS version Pumped-Up Peashooter.gif|A Peashooter from Heat Wave 1769829-plant peashooter thumb.png|Artwork peaShooter.png|Peashooter with the back of a Repeater, or a Repeater with the front of a peshooter! peash.gif|Sketch Pea.png|A pea Trivia *Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it as having the back leaves of the Repeater. *When on the Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies Website, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen at the corner of the screencorner?. *The Peashooter appears in the most mini-games of any plant. *The Peashooter and the Imitater are the only non-upgrade plants that are not obtained by completing a level. *The Peashooter has the most forms out of any plant in the game, with normal, Imitater, Repeater, Gatling Pea, Threepeater, Snow Pea, Split Pea, Peashooter Zombie, Gatling Pea Zombie, and their Imitater forms. *The Peashooter, by itself, can take down a Conehead Zombie if it has the whole screen. *They are the only plants that can be used in level 1-1, unless you have already completed Adventure mode once. *Peashooter, Puff-shroom, and Jalapeno are the only plants eferenced to in another Plant's Suburban Almanac description. Peashooter is referenced to in Imitater's entry. *Peashooter resembles a Bellsprout from Pokemon game series. *It is possible it is going side to side, as it is not looking all the way to the side. *The Peashooter's name is a reference to a pea shooter, a straw that, with the user blowing in, can launch a pea over decent range. See Also *Repeater *Peashooter Zombie *Split Pea Category:strategy Category:Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Long-Range Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Plants with 100-175 sun